


Youkai Hunter Database: D-3901

by ToraRyusei



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraRyusei/pseuds/ToraRyusei





	Youkai Hunter Database: D-3901

**Designation: D-3901**

**Alias: Takii Migakaze**

**Status: Active**

**Classification: Humanoid**

**Danger Level: In Need of Apprehension (UPDATED 9-24-18)**

**Physical Examination:** A supernatural creature guised as a human of blonde hair and yellow eyes. Distinctive appearance and facial scarring easily distinguish him as non-human.

**Description:**

Creature comes from a well-known family of creatures referring to themselves as the Tiger Clan. While existing since before recorded history, each member of this race has the average lifespan of a human. They tend to seek partners with humans, and thereby assure their lineage through parasitic genes which overtake those of their partner’s and assure the child harbors the same abilities of their Tiger Clan parent.

While D-3901 seems to have average human disposition, it is known to be impulsive to its more animal vices. D-3901 has been known to take several mates for propagating its species and has no preference in race considering its genes remain dominant.

 **Procedures for Apprehension:** D-3901 displays 6-A physical strength and 8-C agility, making it a difficult creature to apprehend. However, apart from its physical capabilities it shows no distinguishing capabilities.

Hunters are not to engage this creature directly, rather confront it from a distance and restrain it through means of traps and wires. Oni-class sedation must be administered at the neck, and engagement with this creature must remain as short as possible. Creature is prone to breaking human façade and exerting its true strength should it be mortally wounded.

While it will avoid killing to maintain human cover, there remains a high-risk Hunters may lose their lives should they not confront the creature according to procedure.


End file.
